EX!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sakura Haruno tengah mengalami kesialan beruntun, mulai dari tanggal tua tanpa persediaan makanan hingga bertemu mantan yang masih dicinta bersama pacar barunya. Tanpa bisa dicegah kenangan akan Sang mantan menyeruak, apakah Sakura berhasil lepas dan menjadi jomblo bahagia? Atau justru terjebak mantanzone? RnR? /Drabble absurd, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3


**EX!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

T / Humor - Angst

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno tengah mengalami kesialan beruntun, mulai dari tanggal tua tanpa persediaan makanan hingga bertemu mantan yang masih dicinta bersama pacar barunya. Tanpa bisa dicegah kenangan akan Sang mantan menyeruak, apakah Sakura berhasil lepas dan menjadi jomblo bahagia? Atau justru terjebak mantanzone?

! D.L.D.R !

Sakura Haruno, adalah nama gadis kembang gula yang tengah berjalan loyo dengan kaus warna yellow dan juga sandal s*wallow. Ia tengah mencari makanan murah untuk mengisi perut di tanggal tua, tetapi dengan uang yang sangat minim.

Sebagai makhluk hidup yang memiliki sifat manusiawi, tentu saja kita semua suka uang, tapi sayangnya uang gak suka kita, uang suka habis. Haah, beruntung sekali habis bisa disukai uang.

Netra teduh Sakura berbinar saat melihat kedai yang menjual bakso dengan harga murah, segera saja ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalamnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tubuh mungilnya berpapasan dengan dua insan berbeda gender.

Emeraldnya membelalak saat mendapati Sasuke Uchiha, mantan yang masih dicintainya, kini berdiri di hadapannya, dan tengah menggandeng seseorang yang berstatus sebagi pacar barunya.

Sakura mematung di tempat, ini pasti adzab Tuhan karena dia sering membuang sampah sembarangan, makanya dia kini bertemu 'sampah' yang susah untuk dibuang. Iya, Ino dulu pernah bilang kalo mantan itu bersinonim dengan sampah.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, kenangan akan Sang mantan berputar, masih terekam jelas saat mereka berlarian di taman Konoha, lalu berakhir dikejar petugas keamanan karena menginjaki rumput sembarangan. Tapi mereka tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke langsung melempar koper hitam berisi uang dengan kerennya pada Sang petugas. Koper hitam yang mirip dengan koper milik abang Zaynal di video klip dastildon. Maklum, holang kayah. Tapi, kenangan tetaplah kenangan, hanya secuil memori dalam ingatan, bukan sesuatu yang bisa disinonimkam dengan kenyataan.

"Hai, apa kabar Saku?" Sapa Sasuke kalem.

Sakura hanya diam di tempat,tapi batinnya sibuk merutuk, sial, apa Sasuke tidak tahu pepatah legendaris yang berbunyi, _Karena disapa setitik, bisa rusak move on sebelangga_? Arghh, Sakura semakin frustasi, mana Sasuke semakin tampan lagi, kalau gini kan Sakura jadi bingung, harus melempar sandal bututnya atau melempar dirinya pada Sasuke. Double sial, pilihan yang sulit.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Sakura?" Suara merendahkan dari perempuan di sebelah Sasuke mengudara.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat pikirannya menyadari suatu fakta yang penting, "Tunggu, kamu bilang kamu mutusin aku karena gak mau pacaran dulu, kamu bilang kamu mau fokus kuliah, terus ini apa?"

"Itu, emm.., sebenernya alasan aku mutusin kamu itu, emm, karena kamu terlalu baik buat aku." Jawab Sasuke.

JDER!

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura langsung kalap, alasan clise yang sangat tidak bisa ditolerir, segera saja Sakura melepas sandal jepitnya, dan dikemplangkan ke wajah songong Sasuke. Rasain tuh, untung saja ini daerah sepi.

Sasuke merasa shock saat pipi mulusnya yang mengalahi pantat bayi mendapat ciuman mesra dari sandal lusuh bekas nginjek tai ayam milik Sakura, belum selesai dari shocknya, tubuhnya langsung terguncang hebat saat Sakura menarik kerah bajunya dengan beringas, walau tubuhnya mungil, Sakura itu monster, soalnya dia pakai baju warna kuning.

"HAH? APA LO BILANG? GUE TERLALU BAIK? TERUS GUE HARUS JADI JAHAT GITU? GUE HARUS NGELEMPARIN LO PAKAI GUNTING BIAR GAK JADI BAIK? GUE HARUS NGAMPLANG WAJAH LO TIAP KETEMU? DASAR MASOKIS LO YA JADI COWOK!" Teriak Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Yang bener saja pantat ayam satu ini, emang Sakura itu Tobi si anak baik, kalo tau gini, harusnya ia gelundungin aja si Sasuke di jalanan tiap hari, dasar maso tuh cowok.

Akhirnya setelah usaha melepaskan diri yang hampir sia-sia, Sakura pun melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Sasuke, setelah melihat orang yang mulai memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf okay?" Ucap Sasuke dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut.

"Aku gak punya maaf, minta aja sama yang lain. Bye!" Balas Sakura yang sudah tak ingin semakin lama melihat wajah songong Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura, tunggu, san-..."

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Sakura langsung berbalik, dan baru saja ia hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba saja--

Bruk!

\--tali sandal bututnya lepas, dan jidat lebarnya sukses menghantam kerasnya trotoar. Shit, sakitnya sih gak seberapa, tapi malunya itu coeg, luar binasa.

! D.L.D.R !

Beberapa hari sejak pertemuan kembali dengan Sang mantan, yakni Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura tak bisa tenang lagi, ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya. Dan karena itulah ia kini berada disini, di dalam bus antar kota yang akan membawanya ke tempat dimana ia bisa menjernihkan pikiran.

Tangan mungil gadis gulali itu terulur untuk menempel di jendela, terasa dingin karena gerimis mulai turun untuk membasahi bumi di penghujung sore, tapi hatinya kini terasa jauh lebih dingin, begitu beku akan rasa sakit dan juga malu.

Dan tanpa bisa di cegah, pikirannya kembali melalang buana, meniti satu persatu waktu yang terlewati, kenangan demi kenagan, angan demi angan, juga harapan yang berakhir keputusasaan. Semuanya sia-sia saja, Sasuke milik orang lain sekarang, pria kemarin-kemarin hari yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja, bukanlah pria yang sama yang akan menciumnya hanya untuk membersihkan noda es krim, sudah bukan pria yang sama lagi.

Bis saat ini tengah melewati gapura perbatasan, siap meninggalkan Konoha dalam sekejap. Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya, ada satu hal yang kini dia sadari bersamaan dengan tetesan embun di kaca dan guratan keemasan di waktu senja. Satu hal yang mana kini diucapkannya dengan lamat-lamat entah pada siapa, pada angin yang berlalu? Atau pada kekosongan yang kelabu? Tak ada yang tau.

"Aku belum siap, tapi hidup akan terus berlalu tanpa mau menunggu, dan dengan berlalunya bis ini meninggalkan Konoha, maka berakhir pula perasaanku padanya."

Dan setetes air mata akhirnya turun dengan perlahan, menghapus dekil dan juga perasaan.

 _Good bye Sasuke Uchiha._

\- FIN -

Hai, maaf kalo gaje, seperti yang Ai bilang sebelumnya, Ai sedang berusaha buat drabble dengan semua genre, dan genre angst ini yang paling berat #daku-anti-angst (TvT).

Tapi karena sudah janji dengan diri sendiri untuk membuat semuanya, jadi ya tetap diusahakan. So terciptalah fict absurd ini, maapkeun. Diawal sudah diperingatkan ini gaje, jadi jangan protes, wkwk. #dikemplang.

 **Last,** **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
